Falling up
by KatPat
Summary: He was the hero , the pupkin king and the one person who mattered was the one he couldn't save.Jack falls into a state of depretion after the death of Sally but a familiar face helps him to find hope again. set a long time after the movie.Chapter 7 up!
1. Chapter 1 A candle blown out

disclaimer: i don't own the nightmare bfore christmas. i don't own corpse bride eather, tim burton does. He is lucky.

* * *

Jack sat in the darkness of his home wallowing in his disperse. How could this happen? How could she do this? He snarled at himself 

"it's not Sally's fault she died so don't get mad at her! You've only yourself to blame! WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST SAVE HER

YOU WORTHLESS BAG OF BONES!" He stopped himself, he relised that he was talking to himself. "Perhaps a walk through the

wood will help take my mind off things. The skeleton man rose to his feet and walked to the door, it hade been days sine he hade left

the house, sitting alone in his memories of times long passed. He strode through the streets with his hands be hind his back and his

head held low. He walked passed the charred remains of the doctors house he could hear screams in his head as he looked at the

blackened remains of the lab. He turned away with a tear dripping down his skull," pull yourself together Jack." He whispered.

He walked through the gates of the graveyard heading towards the trees of the woods. The moon show brightly but all things beautiful

seemed duller. After Sally's passing all the pleasant things in jack's life seemed worthless. It was as if the important things in life were

a candle and someone hade blown it out and all that was left was that orange light that refused to die and the smoke that rose up from

the dead flame into the air took with it all the things that made life worth living for. Now that orange glow on jacks candle was gone,

not having any reason to go on and hade gone up into the air with all other hopes and dreams. Jack hade thought of a way to stop the

pain, a faint gleam of hope crossed his face when he first thought of it. Suicide. But alas how do you kill what is already dead? And so

that last hope was blow out as well, going in to the air just as the rest of that which mattered.

Jack walked through the trees. He hade gone past the circle of trees with the holiday doors this time. He walked in to the unknown

not caring. When he did look up he saw he was in a snow covered clearing surrounded by trees and one tree that curled and hade

ravens all around it." good a place as any I suppose." He sat down on a flat rock after clearing it of snow and pulled a piece of paper

from his pocket. He read it allowed to himself,

"_Yes, I resolve the deed to do and this the place to do it,_

_This heart I will rush a dagger through thought in hell I should rue it._

_HELL, what is hell to one like me who pleasures never knew!_

_My friend consigned to misery," _

Jack paused for a moment and looked at the moon thinking of his candle in the dark.

"_My hopes disserted too,_

_To ease me of this power to thank that which my buzzum raves,_

_I'll head high leap from hells high brink and wallow in its waves._

_I strike! It quivers in that heart that drives me to this end; I draw and kiss the bloody dart my last, my only friend."_

Jack closed his eyes and tilted his head up high opening his eyes to the stars" do you miss me too?" But he knew he was talking to air

but somehow it was still good to talk to someone again, even if they weren't there. He spread his legs apart and his foot hit something,

he looked at it. It was a twig and strangely enough, it looked like a hand with the index finger out. Jack tried to look at what the hand

was pointing to; he saw what looked like a frozen candle. He want over to it and looked at it, it was blue and looked as if it has been

lit only once. He turned to the hand with the candle still in his hand and said," yours went out too?" Jack smiled to himself; I was the

first time in a long time he hade smiled. He walked over to the hand, placed the candle in the snow so it could stand on its own, and lit

it with a match that was in his pocket. "Now you can have some hope left at, lest one of use can be." Jacks stode and walked away

from the candle and the hand but just as he started to leave the grove he heard a voice calling something" come back!" faint but still

there. Jack thought it was in his head but then he heard it louder this time he was sure it was someone" come back! Help!" Jack ran

back to the grove and looked around, were was the voice? There was no one there but him, then he looked at the candle but he was

behind the tree. What he saw was something he thought a shadow of a person but who could be such a person? His heart leaped with

a shred of hope shred. "Is someone there?" "Yes." Jack's heart leaped "Sally?"

* * *

well what do you think? Should I continue? There are another couple more chapters so if you guys want me to writ them i will but if you don't like it i'll trash it. Tell me what to do in reviews! 


	2. Chapter 2 The figure in the shadows

Discalmer: i don't own the nightmare before christmas or the corpse bride. Tim Burton does, Thats why his name is in front of the title of the movie.

Summary: Jack see's the figure that was hidden in the shadows , Wll it be sally? has his love come back to see him? Or is it someone else that lurks in the shadows of his sorrow? Read and find out!

* * *

The figure slowly can out of the shadows and as jack watched the light hit the face of the person he wished was his fallen love 

he was disappointed to see a corpse of a woman wearing a wedding dress. He looked at her for a moment, he saw she must have been dead

for some time now; she was completely blue both her skin and her hair she was down to nothing but bone on one arm and one leg on opposite

sides... Her wedding dress was tattered and faded, with a blue tint to the very tips of it and in one hand, she held a bundle flowers. He knew

that it was strange but he hade never meet anyone like this before. The woman lifted her head so she could see jack better, she looked rather

sad. She lifted her hand the candle that he hade lit for the hand in the ground, could she have been the one in the ground? Was that her hand that

hade been there? "why do you have no hope left?"the words of this corpse bride awoke jack from his thoughts," what?" he said. The bride

walked towards him until the orange glow of the light was now on both of there faces" why do you have no hope?" She said it not questioning

time but in a more serious tone." why?" Jack wasn't quite sure what to say, he hade come to get his mind of death and yet death was now

looking him in the face. "You could hear me," he asked. The woman's eyes got a little sadder thought jack didn't know why," yes I did... and

you sounded rather sad, and when you lit my candle..." Jack interrupted at this news," your candle? But twig in the ground was pointing to it.

How could it be yours?" Jack was sure he already knew the answer but hade not predicted the bides next move," THAT TWIG WAS MY

HAND!" the brides face turned to that of anger as she shouted these words at the skeleton man who drew back with a jump at the sudden

change in her emotions. She drew herself back perhaps feeling bad that she hade busted out at the skeleton man. "It was my Wedding candle..."

she turned her face away from jack as she said this. Jack didn't know much about weddings, he hade never been married himself and how a

candle was part of the ceremony he hade no idea either but he toke a chance and asked the Bride." You were getting married with a candle?"

the bride nodded with a tear dripping down her blue face. "What happened?" She looked a bit surprised at this question but quickly changed

her face back to the sad one she hade just worn." Its a long story and I would hate to waste your time," Jack smiled," I have all the time in the

world and I really would like to know" The bride smiled and looked at jack with warm eyes like when jack would see sally when he made he

laugh, it was the kind of look that made you feel warm too. The bride took Jacks hand and pulled him over to the rock and pulled him down

and said" sit hear it's the best spot to see the moon from" Jack sat down and wondered _is this right, I'm here because of sally and yet I'm _

_sitting with a woman I don't even know!_ But when jack looked at those eyes again those thoughts ever purged from his skull." well let me see

it all started when wait" she looked up at the moon for a moment at if lost in thought, "Were are my manners! I don't even know your name nor

do you even know mine!" She said this with a smile. Something about it made jack smile too, "Let me start then, I'm Jack, Jack scellington

From Halloween town!" He said this rather proudly; the bride on the other hand looked confused" Halloween town?" I'll tell you later do tell

me what is your name?" She resumed her smile," I'm Emily"

* * *

Sorry about the errors but my comuter was on the frits, so what do you think? I double spaced to make it loook like i did more.Please Review!

- CHICKEN!(that was for a friend of mine so just act like it's not there)


	3. Chapter 3 Emily's last day

disclamier: i do not own the nightmare before christmas or corpse bride. tim burton does, thats why his name is in front of the title of the movies.

Summary: Jack learns how emily came to be dead.

* * *

"Emily" Jack said,"A rather nice name I think." Emily just smiled ._I still like the name Sally better _Jack whispered to himself. "Were was I, oh 

yes! Well it all started when I was still alive, I was in love with a Man named Barkis."

Emily stood in the woods waiting for he husband to be to come. She hade brought all the things for there ceremony, and what better a place?

They would get married in the light of the beautiful moon. She hade already placed everything in its place. She looked at the moon with eyes full

of hope and joy, of a new life with someone who was just as happy to be with her. She looked down at her wedding dress and twirled around

eyes closed and a faint smile on her face. She thought of when she had first meet Barkis, oh he was wonderful! He was a rather handsome man

with a big broad chin, and did he ever know how to treat a woman! Whenever he greeted her, he would kiss her hand gently and wait for her to

before rising. She really hade found the perfect one for her hadn't she? Alternatively, maybe she was just giddy from all the excitement! It was

rather cold though, she hade been

there for nearly half an hour, were was he? Emily rubbed her arms and walked over to the candles she brought for the ceremony. Shelit a

match and lit the main candle. It

flickered and sprang to life and it begins to dance and flicker. It was rather amusing actually, like having a ballerina dace just for you or a

musician play you favorite tune just to

see you smile. Emily cupped her hands around the candle to warm her hands. She could feel the warmth start to go into her hand, she though for a moment. It seemed like the

candle was a symbol for something, what was it? She thought about her new life to come. That was it; the candle was like her marriage a light in

the dark a hope and a savor, it was something that lifts you from your sorrow and take you to the place that has no pain._ I hope he doesn't _

_mind I lit the candle ahead of __schedule. _Then something caught

her attention out of the corner of her eye, a shadow. Was it Barkis? She moved away from the candle towards the shadow. Her heart was

beating out of her chest she could

swear she could hear it echo, "Barkis? Is that you?" She stood there for a moment, why will not he come out? She wondered. Then she turned

a flash of light and cackle and everything went black.

The candle flickered and went out.

"Emily?" a voice said. The Bride turned to see the Skeleton man Jack looking back at her with sockets wide, "you trailed off a bit and then just

stopped " The Bride smiled at

Jack. " Well anyway when I opened my eyes again I was in the land of the dead..." She turned and looked at the candle at her side,"funny, we

both got our dreams taken away

from us." Jack looked puzzled; she turned to him "what is it?" Jack looked up at her looking a little embarrassed, "What is the land of the

dead?" This caught her by surprise,"

You've never been to the land of the dead?" Jack shook his head," But you're a skeleton, you honesty never went to..."But the look on his face

told her all she needed to

know," Well then," she said" Then I'll show you." She stood and grabbed the candle, turned and grabbed Jacks arm and lead him down her

grave to the land of the dead for the first time.

* * *

Jack goes to the land of the dead! Or he will in the next chapter...PLEASE REVIEW! I promise to do better forgive me. 


	4. Chapter 4 The Land of the Dead

Disclaimer: I don't own Emily,or Jack Scellington, tim burton does.

Summary: Emily takes jack down to the land of the dead. I made this chapter long!

* * *

Jack hade his sockets tight as a worlwing of dust, death and if it hade a smell ,macabre finally begin to stop. "Here we are!" Jack opened his

eyes to see that they in an ally way. Jack looked behind him. There was a dead end. He looked back at the Bride, "It's a kind a of portal you take

right? To get here I mean." Emily smiled at him," Why yes, that's right, funny most people don't know how they got here, they just think there

dreaming." She smiled and started to walk down the ally, Jack rushed to catch up. He looked at her for a moment, she looked so calm with a little

smile on her face. Jack himself was quite the opposite and Emily noticed, "whats wrong, you look terribly. Is it something I did? "Jack shook his

head furiously, "Good heavens, no! You haven't done anything wrong! I just... I don't know this place it's all so new, and it is fantastic! But I

guess, it's just the place that...well, makes you feel funny, but I am sorry, I usually look much more presentable..."Jack looked down at the ground

as they continued to walk down the streets "I just went through something rather emotional. "He could start to hear the screaming in his head

again. He held his head low and his face went saddened. Emily looked sad as well, she didn't know what she could say to help and before she

could stop herself she asked "what happened?" She put her hand over her mouth the second after,"Ohgod! I am so sorry "Jack put his hand up

"It's quite alright, some one close to me died. "Jack lifted his head "wait a minute" he whispered. "Jack were here!" "What?"Jack looked up to

see a sign that read _Ball and socket bar_. They stepped in. It was completely empty, not a soul to be seen, literally. Emily smiled "Let me get

everyone, you just have to meet my friends!" She walked a few steps forward

"NEW ARRIVAL!"

Suddenly the whole room burst into life!(well, death in this case)Corpses and skeletons rushed in through every door. The room filled with voices

as a crowd formed around Jack "who is this? "Were is his skin? "Can you rot that fast? "How long have you been Dead?". Well at that point Jack

was rather overwhelmed but Emily stepped in to help, "PLEASE! Please! Let him have some air! His name is Jack Skellington from halloen, no

that's not right, hellen, no, Jack why don't you tell them?" When the other corpses and skeletons had moved enough for Jack to move around

Jack began to speak," Thank you, Yes, I am Jack Skellington from Halloween town, and I have been dead for quite some time now, in fact, I've

lost trace of how long." Emily started to speck again, "now he is just visiting, so no need to get the whole welcoming committee out! If it's alright

with everyone I think we should just like to have a drink. "They sat down at the two seat table in the corner so they could have some privacy. "

Well who should go first, me or you?" Jack sat thinking, listening to the two sides of himself fighting about what he was doing.

_You're a monster, you know that don't you?_

_What! NO ! I'm not a monster what have I done?_

_What have you DONE? No... it's what your DOING jack_

_What!_

_You go for a stroll and pick up some crazy woman you don't know right after the "love of your life" passed away, how can you say you ever loved her? You are terrible_

_NO! that's not it at all! WE WERE JUST TAKLING!_

_Then how did you get down here?_

_She forced me!_

_Don't lie_

_And I did all I could for sally, how DARE you say I didn't love her!_

"_didn't" ? so you don't love her now?_

_NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN!_

_Well what DO you mean jack?_

_I mean I love her and I would never do anything to hurt her!_

_Except let her burn to death in a fire._

_SILENCE!_

_Why? Does the truth hurt?_

_SHUT UP!_

_You love them and leave them, is that what your going to do to this girl Emily?_

_QUITE!_

_I would say don't let her die but she's already dead, perfect for you isn't she jack?_

_GO TO HELL!_

"Jack? JACK!" Emily was shaking his hand to try and get him out of his trance, " Sorry to startle you but you just sort of just stopped and looked

at the floor. "Jack looked up from his thoughts, "what? Oh, yes so sorry, um to answer your question, I must ask you something, has anyone by

the name of Sally come through her recently?" Jack looked at her nervous and excited and scared all at the same time. "Sally? OH! Her she was

so sweet." Jack's sockets grew wide with joy. "SHE"S HERE!" But Emily's eyes told him the answer," I'm so sorry, but people like that go

straight to heaven, she only stopped for a minute and faded into the next world." Jack slouched back into his chair . "I am sorry for your loss. Was

she a friend of yours?" Jack looked up with a sad face" yeah, but a little more them friends..." he looked back at the floor.

_You're a monster_

" Is there anything else you want to know? "Emily said trying to change the subject. "oh no, that...that was the only thing I really wanted to

know..."he trailed off,

_She really is gone forever isn't she? I am sorry Sally, I hope you're happy_

"Well let me start then, uh.. what is Halloween town like?" Jack looked up once again to see that smile of hers that make you smile too, he

straitened up in his chair and looked at her with a big grin on his face. "It is wonderful" And Jack began to talk about all the creatures and people

of his town, he talked about how he was the most frightening of all the people who lived there and that was why he was called the pumpkin king.

He talked about the Mayor and how he was a political nightmare. And as time passed he stopped being sad and started to have fun. And here

was Emily the whole time, just listening and nodding and occasionally giggling at something Jack had said. It did not take much time for them to

become friends. But just as they were really starting to have fun Jack asked "How long have we been here?" Emily looked up at tried to

remember. "A couple of hours, why, is something the matter?" Jacks socket widened" Hours! My goodness, the town must be going crazy! I have

to get back!" He jumped from his seat and headed towards the door, "Wait!" Emily raced after him. Jack was already at the ally way they had

come to this world in when Emily caught up with him, "How do I get back?" He looked at her and could see she was hurt that he was leaving, but

he had to, the Mayor really was not very capable of running things. "I 'm sorry but I really do need to leave." Emily Looked down for a moment

them looked up, and spoke in a whisper," Can I come with you?" Jack could scarcely hear her," I beg your pardon?" Se looked him strait in the

sockets, and spoke much more confidently," If I take you back up to the land of the living, will you take me to see your world?" Jack froze, he

really didn't know what to say, and what would the town's people say? "Please?" She walked a little closer and gave him that smile. And he

smiled back" Yes I think that could be arranged."

* * *

Sorry it took so long, my muses left me, but iwatched both movies and it can back! Anyway, this wasnot well written, but if you like it tell me in reviews! 


	5. Chapter 5 Halloween Town

I finally updated! So sorry it took so long. Hope you enjoy it, it's 1,124 words long.

Disclaimer: I don't own corpse bride or the nightmare before Christmas.

Halloween town was indeed different. Jack had mentioned many times that it was a frightening place, but this place wouldn't be any worst then the land of the dead right?

Wrong.

Emily found herself surrounded by the things that had struck her so full of fear as a child.

Werewolves, Vampires, Dr.Hyde, and all the other ghouls and ghost imaginable.

And all of them seemed so eager to see Jack, Emily had apparently underestimated Jacks town.

And it was a bit of a awkward feeling standing next to Jack, as the crowd gathered, all trying to get Jacks attention. Jack smiled and reassured everyone that he was alright and said sorry for being away so long. Emily in the meantime stepped back as the crowd pushed their way through.

It was actually kind of strange; everyone seemed to be so exited by Jack.

Was he some kind of celebrity?

As Emily stood and thought, she heard the mayor shout at Jack, "JACK! Who is this visitor that you've brought? We haven't had a visitor in years!"

Emily broke from her thoughts as Jack gestured her to come closer, and made the crowd clear a path. "This is Emily, from the Land of the Dead, she's very kind, treat her with the same respect you would me." Jack turned to Emily, "Anything you would like to add?"

"umm…." Just then, her eye popped out and a little maggot came out of her socket. "Let me say something!" embarrassment swept over Emily, as she tried to find her eye. On the other hand, the town's people clapped and Jack found her eye for her and handed it to her with a broad smile on his face. "That was fantastic! And I love the little worm that comes out!" "I'm a maggot!" but Emily popped her eye back in and silenced the little creature. "umm… thank you." _I think_.

The crowd eventually went away, and Jack and Emily walked to a bench to talk. "your town is lovely." Emily said, "Well we do our best, and you've only seen one part of town, you would love the graveyard, and the grove with the holiday doors, you would love Christmas town!" "It all sounds so wonderful; I wish I could see it all!" Jack smiled wickedly, "Well, if you really want to you can!" "I could?" "well of course, I know this town like the back of my hand! I could give you a tour!" Jack stood, "I would like that" Emily said and stood and took Jacks arm.

As Jack started to show her the town, Emily stared thinking, why was she acting so strange? She was usually so happy and care free, but she was being so tense and so frightened of making a mistake. And the more time she spent with Jack, the more she realized something.

She was falling in love with Jack.

But she couldn't, She had only known him for a few hours! But none the less,

she _was_ falling in love with him.

_You've gotten yourself in quite the mess, haven't you Emily?_

_How are you going to get out of this?_

But Emily pushed those thoughts from her head, and focused on Jack, who was trying to tell her about the different places they were passing.

Jack showed her the home of the vampire brothers, and the pumpkin patch. It was all very nice. But as they were walking, she noticed the blacked remains of what looked to be a rather large house. "Jack, what about that place?" She pointed to the house. Jacks face became over come with sorrow. "It's nothing, just a house fire, nothing more." He turned and made a fast stride away from the house. "I'm sorry I asked" Emily said as she ran to catch up to Jack. "It's alright, it's just……" He stopped for a moment and looked down. "Yes?" Emily asked with a feeling of concern. Why did he seem so upset? He looked up at her, "nothing" then, trying to change the subject, "Have I shown you spiral hill?" Emily sighed and smiled "No, but I have a feeling that you're going to show me." She walked next to him and smiled. He gave a faint smile and started to walk to the.

The spiral hill was absolutely beautiful, and the moon was so large.

"oh, Jack! It's beautiful!" She looked around at the gravestones and pupkins,"Rather home, actually." She giggled, and ran up to the top of the hill and twirled around until she sat down and looked at the moon. Jack gave a sad smile, "you remind me of someone" She turned her gaze from the moon, "hm?" Jack walked up the hill and stood next to her "just someone I used to know." Jack sighed. "Well, It's getting pretty late" Emily said with a yawn. "Are you going back to the Land of the Dead now?" Jack asked, with sadness in his tone. Emily looked up at Jack," well, you still haven't shown me these "holiday doors" you seem to like so much, I would really like to see it." Jack looked at her, "And you should it's just…" He paused, "unless you would rather me leave, then I would go-"

"No!" Jack said abruptly, "I mean, it's just that there is nowhere for you to stay." Emily looked around and pointed to an empty grave" is anyone buried there?" Jack paused, "well, no, it's been empty for years, but you can't possibly-" "I'm a corpse, and when you meet me I was in a grave." Jack looked concerned, "But surly I could find you some where nicer to stay!" Emily walked down the hill and towards the grave and Jack fallowed. The Grave had a coffin in it with silk cloth and it was made of mahogany wood. Emily brushed her hand against the soft silk. "Jack, this coffin is so lovely, I love it." Jack kneeled next to her and looked at the coffin, "could I stay here? Just for tonight?" Jack looked up at her, "You can stay here as long as you like" and he smiled at her. Emily yawned. "Looks like you could use some rest" Jack said. Emily smiled, "I think you're right." And she got into the coffin and crossed her arms. "Good night Jack, see you tomorrow." "Good night Emily, rest in peace." She closed her eye's, and Jack left.

_I know for sure now, I'm in love with you Jack._

Emily sighed, "maybe if I'm lucky….." She turned on her side," I won't be hurt again, I'll just have to keep my feelings quite." She sighed and went to sleep.

So, how did I do? it was hard getting Emily's character right. If i did well, tell me in reviews.


	6. Chapter 6 So much to see

SO LONG TO UPDATE!! TT If your mad, I'm REALLY sorry, forgive me!

Disclaimer: I don't own corpse bride or The Nightmare Before Christmas

Summary: Emily finds out about Jacks past, how will it effect her? Read and find out

* * *

Emily woke up the next morning feeling rather well. She stretched her arms and 

got out of the coffin. "S_o comfortable!" _She thought. As she got out she looked

at were the sun was, judging by where it was, she thought it was around 9:00 a.m

to 10:00 a.m."Surely Jack would be up by now?" She thought for a moment. She

didn't know where Jack lived. "Well," she thought, "Maybe I could ask someone

in town." So she set off. However, not really knowing her way around town, she

got lost. She could scarcely remember where anything was. As she walked

around for a long time, until she came upon anything she remembered. And it

wasn't what she had wanted to find.

It was the house that had burned down.

She stared at it for a moment. What about this house made Jack so sad?

"_Well,_ she thought_, "Jacks not here right now, maybe I could just have a quick look_

_for myself_."

She walked up to the blackened frame of the house. Bits and pieces were left of

items that once sat in this home. Some of the things were science tools and

others were remains of a kitchen. There was a stove and a stewing machine as

well. As Emily walked through the remains of the house so May thoughts ran

thought her mind. _Why did this house bring Jack so much pain? Why did he _

_not want her to see it?_ These thoughts and move as she moved thought what was

left of the building, until, her foot steeped on something glass, and it shattered.

She looked down and saw it was a picture frame with a picture of a girl in it. She

picked it up and looked closer at it. It was a girl that looked like a rag doll, she

seemed to literally be stitched together, and next to her, kissing her on the cheek,

was Jack. Emily felt sick and like crying at the same time. She dropped the

picture and walked away from the house with her head down She felt so

horrible inside, and she didn't know why.

_What is wrong with me?! Why do I _

_feel this way? What do I have to be sad about? _

_Because his heart belongs to someone else and now you know he won't love _

_you?_

She tried to push everything from her mind, trying to think about anything that

might help her clear her head, but to no prevail. Images of Jack with his arms

around that rag doll woman, telling her how much he loved her. She walked

silently back to the graveyard until she reached the grave she had been sleeping in

only hours ago. Not knowing what else to do. She lay down in the grave, closing

the coffin so the sun wouldn't shine in her eyes. She thought about what she was

doing here, why she was hear, what it was doing to her and what point it there

was to it all. She stayed there thinking about all those things for quit some time

until someone knocked on the door of the coffin, waking Emily from her

thoughts. "Who is it?" she asked in an indifferent tone. "It's Jack." Emily bit her

lip as she opened the coffin to see Jack kneeling to greet her. He offered her his

bony hand to help her get out of the coffin. "I hope I didn't wake you, did you

sleep well?" Jack said seeming rather happy this morning.. She looked away from

him for a moment, then looked back up at him with a small smile. " I sleep great,

the coffin was very comfortable," she said trying to sound like her cheerful self,

"You didn't wake me, I was just thinking." She stood up and brushed some of

the drift off of her dress. "Well, what did you want to do? There's still so much I

don't know about this place I don't know." She smiled at him and she couldn't

be sure, but she thought she saw him blush. _Skeletons can blush?_ She thought to

herself, but then her grabbed her hand and he started to walk towards the woods."

Jack, where are we going?" she asked trying to keep up with Jack, "also, you

took my hand!" She saw Jack look down and see he had in fact taken her hand

off, he gave it back looking rather embarrassed, but Emily giggled and put it back

on. Jack grabbed her other hand and pulled her as he walked towards the trees.

"You'll see…" He said it with a wicked smile and Emily decided to trust him.

He walked her thought the woods for a while, they started to talk while they were

walking.

Small things, nothing of importance, things they had seen, things they liked about

each others worlds, but the tone of there conversation changed when they started

to talk about people they knew. Jack seemed to be enjoying talking to someone

other then just the Halloween towners. "It's just that every move I make they

watch, it's nice to just get away once in a while with a normal person, I haven't

talk to anyone like you in…" He trailed off and looked away for a moment then

looked back up, "well, it's really nice talking to you." "It's nice talking to you

too Jack, I'm not a celebrity back home like you are, but I know fun people to be

around, like Bonejangles, he's in a band, but were friends, sometime I think he

may like me more, but he's just really friendly and….did I just say that out

loud?" Jack couldn't help but snicker at how open she had been and not knowing

it. "Is this Bonejangles …special to you?" Emily wasn't sure, but Jack almost

looked sad when he asked. "No, Bonejangles is just a friend, he can be a little too

rambunctious at times, I like calmer people, that's why I like being around you

Jack, you have poise, no offense." "None taken" Jack said as a smile came back

to his face. "Jack, is there anyone special to you?" the minute those words came

out of her mouth she regret it. Jack looked around, trying to avoid the questions

and then shouted, "We're here!" Emily looked around to see they hade walked

into a grove of trees with doors on several of the tree's in a circle. There were

several doors there but Jack walked over to the one shaped like a Christmas tree.

Jack smiled as she looked at him with confustion. "There was a time I felt that

something was missing from my life, something very important, but then I found

this place and I got this feeling, I want you to experience this feeling too." He

opened the door and a cold breeze flew out. "What's in there?" Emily asked as

she peered in, then was suddenly pulled by the cold air and snowflakes, Jack

Jumping in with her and shouting "You'll find out soon!" and within seconds,

Emily found herself in a world like nothing she had ever seen.

* * *

Did you like it? was it good? Does it make you want to know what's gonna

happen? well, you'll have to wait (a much shorter wait next time ! ; ) but the

next chapter is from Jacks point of view and he thinks about what he's feeling

and if it's wrong or not.


	7. Chapter 7 Christmas Town

There was a familiar rush of cold air over his smooth boney face along with the feeling of falling into the soft chilly snow as the snowflakes settled around himself and his guest. He stood up and brushed himself off then turned to see Emily with a look of bewilderment as she got up slowly. She brushed herself off as well then took a few steps, looking around slowly.

Jack recognized that look, of joy as one tried to absorb the fantastic feeling that this place brought about. She turned back to him with a large smile on her face, "Jack this place is beautiful! I mean, I celebrated Christmas when I was a child but never in my dreams would I have gotten to see a place like this!" She said as she twirled around, arms outstretched as she let the flakes of snow fall on her dress, glistening like small gems.

Jack chuckled little inwardly, thinking back to his memories of when he had first discovered this place. The child-like wonder she showed as she looked about was refreshing, after spending so much time in a place where causing fear was the primary source of fun.

He smiled as he walked past her and down the hill towards the town, slowly turning back for a moment to say "well do you want to just stand there or do you really want to see Christmas town?" She laughed a bit and ran after him. Emily looked around at everything, eyes wide, pointing out things as they walked.

"Oh Jack look they have a bakery! Can you smell it?! Those cookie look fantastic! And look over there, those are elves! REAL elves! Everyone told me they were made up but there they are! " Jack laughed a she scrambled to point out all the wonderment of Christmas town. "You have no idea how similar your reaction is to mine, I actually began to sing , it was rather frightening. " He said with a smile. "really? You sprang into song?" Emily laughed , and Jacks smiled with a somewhat embarrassed look.

They stopped by the bakery and had a few of the lovely treats. Emily had a few wrapped up so she could take them to her friends in the land of the dead. The rest of the time they walked around looking at shops decorations and talking to the occasional passer by who wasn't alarmed by their presents in their town. Jack thought to himself for a moment then decided to speak up " Emily there is someone I want you to meet."

Then as they passed the massive factory, and towards the small wooden cottage, Emily squealed and grabbed jacks arms in excitement "We're going to see Santa? We are aren't we? Really? He's really there?!" Jack chuckled again, her excitement was wonderful to witness. "I'm not saying you just have to wait." She pushed him slightly and pretended to pout " Oh your cruel, just cruel."

Jack walked up to the door and knocked to the tune of jingles bells and was greeted by a small cheery elf. The elf smiled but jumped a little seeing Jack. Jack was surprised the creatures here weren't more used to him. "Dear boy, could you be so kind as to fetch Sandy Claws for us please? Tell him Jack would like him to meet someone." The little elf ran off and within a minute or two the Jolly man in red was coming towards them. He smiled upon seeing jack. "Jack! It's been sometime! How is Halloween town? Sticking to your own holiday I'm hoping " He said with a smile and a laugh as he walked out of the house and turned to have his eyes fall on Emily, standing to the side with her arms close to her chest, a small grin on her face as if repressing her joy. He looked at her slightly shocked at first, noticing that she did appear to be dead, but smiled warmly as he saw the child like joy that he cherished so much. "And who is this lovely lady Jack? One of your residents perhaps?" "No Sandy, this is Emily, she's a friend of mine from, the land of the dead." Santa looked back up at Jack "Land of the Dead? All these different places that I don't know about, I really am getting old." He said with a laugh as he walked up to Emily Extending his hand " It's a pleasure to meet you dear. " But before he knew it Emily had her arms wrapped her arms around him, and while he was taken aback at first, he laughed heartily and hugged her back. "Santa it's so wonderful to meet you!" Emily exclaimed, " It's been so long since I had a Christmas, you were so wonderful to me when I was young." She pulled away and shook the man of the elderly man she cared so much for. "Dear child, I should say it's wonderful to see you again, it's been a very long time and you looked very different then. But you're still the same sweet child at heart that I knew then."

Santa invited them in and Emily sat down with Santa and talked to him, for filling every child's dream as she asked every question about Christmas she has thought of in youth. Jack stood in the background, enjoying a delicious cup of Mrs. Claws coco as he looked about the cottage, noticing all the precious little Christmas nick knacks that had once consumed his mind. He looked to a photo on the book shelf, of himself, Mr. and Mrs. Claws and Sally. His face became stoic as he picked up the photo and his mind wandered to the time so long ago. The voices of that day drifted back into his head, especially that sweet voice he had loved to hear so much.

* * *

"Jack we're going to be late!"

Jack ran to catch up to her, stopping for a moment to catch his breath. He turned and looked at his beautiful Ragdoll, standing in the snow and it flew around her. Her eyes so large, as she gazed at him, her soft pale skin standing out against her lovely plump red lips. He smiled and kissed her cheek and she giggles slightly " What was that for? " she said as she grabbed his hand and began to walk. "Just glad I got so lucky, that all." They walked towards the cottage , greet by Sandy Claws as they got to the entrance. They greeted him with a smile and Jack introduced Sally to Sandy. They were soon joined by Mrs. Claws and they set out towards the large Christmas tree in the middle of town. Sandy sent the elves away so that they could take the picture. They four of them gathered in front of the lovely tree, holding their loved one in their arms as they smiled. The flash went off and the moment was captured forever. Jack thanked Sandy for taking the time out for the photo and was glad he finally has a picture where Sandy was smiling with him rather then upset like when Jack tried to take over Christmas.

They spend the rest of the day at Sandys cottage and they chatted for hours, discussing how each town was doing, how each holiday was and how preparations were coming along. The hours flew by and before they had realized it they had talked into the late hours of the night. Jack and Sally bid heir goodbyes and began to walk towards the Halloween tree.

As they approached the hill jack gently grabbed sally's arm and stopped her. "what is it Jack? It's rather late we should be getting ba-" but put his finger tips on her soft lips and smiled softly. "Sally, I need to tell you something, something very important." Sally looked up at Jack with those lovely large eyes as she waited for him to speak again. Jack waited a few moments, gaining his strength. "Sally, I used to feel like there was a void in my life. I used to feel like everything in my life, all my accomplishments and all of my fame were meaningless, because even with it all something was missing. I came to this place and found a feeling I never knew before, Love. Then I saw the beauty in you and truly knew what love felt like. I never want to loose this feeling, and I never want to loose you, so in my opinion, this is the most fitting place to ask" And with that he pulled a small coffin chapped box with a small silver latch on it. He opened it to reveal a stunning spider ring, made of silver, laced with black and blood red gems forming the body of the creature. "Will you take this ring, and promise to let me have you forever?" Sally covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes welling up with tears. "yes Jack of course!" She cried as she threw her arms around him.

_Jack I love you._

_Jack_

* * *

"Jack! Are you quite alright deary?"

The voice snapped Jack out of his memories and brought him back to the moment. "Yes Mrs. Claws, I'm alright just…thinking." She smiled sadly as she saw the photo he held in his hand, watching as he put it back slowly. She put her hand on his shoulder and patted it, then walked back to the kitchen to attend dinner. Jack turned back to see Emily getting up, shaking Sandys hand one last time as she said her goodbyes. Sandy walked them to the door and wished them both a good night and Emily walked out, but Sandy stopped Jack. "I heard about what happened with your lovely wife and I just want to give my condolence." Jack half smiled then it faded " Thank you Sandy Claws." He said quietly as he walked out. Emily was outside waiting for him, and he walked somewhat solemnly towards her. "feel free to use any of the rides or rinks in town! You can use the skates at the rink if you put them back!" Shouted Sandy just before he turned around and closed the door. Emily smiled with glee and Jack did his best to smile back. "Is everything alright Jack?" Emily asked concerned. Jack smiled more brightly now, trying not to ruin the evening, "yes, just fine."

As they walked on they ended up coming to the frozen lake, which surprisingly had no one on it. "Let's take advantage of this good fortune." Emily cheered as she races towards the lack. She looked around to find that there happened to be an area where the skates were kept for the elves. Jack could only watch as she raced towards them looking through them, presumably to find a pair that would fit her "Emily I'm not really sure if we should." She giggled with glee and she brought over a pair for him and for her "Santa said we could use the rink didn't he? It would be a shame to not appreciate his hospitality."

Jack opened his mouth to argue but Emily was already lacing up her skates. He smiled a little and began to put his skates on as well. He laced up and looked to Emily who was elated, she grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the ice. She glided on as an angle floats to the earth, Jack however, was not quite so graceful. He stepped nervously onto the ice slipping and regaining his balance more then once. Emily was swirling around in the moon light as Jack struggled. She came over, her dress shining beautifully in the light and waited for him to become stable. " I must admit" , he stammered as he looked to his feet waiting for them to move improperly, " I'm not very good at this." Emily giggled softly and grabbed Jacks hand. "It's like walking, just move one foot in front of the other slowly" Jack did as she instructed and to his amazement, he began to skate across the lake. He could feel himself relax as she guided him around the lake. He allowed himself to smile and laugh a bit, and Emily smiled and laughed with him. They went around a few times and Jack was doing fairly well. Emily talked about how she used to skate when she was young and Jack listen and felt himself become calmer ,happier. He slipped slightly and gripped her hand a bit tighter and she laughed just a little as she pulled him back up.

Her grip stayed a bit tighter after that, but she continued with her story, Jack felt a warmth and joy at the feeling of her hand then couldn't help but feel a stinging feeling of guilt in his heart. His thoughts were interrupted as he slipped yet again, both feet flailing and he went, then firmly putting them on the ice. But the force of the fall and holding Emily's hand made him spin, and as Emily reached out for his other hand he found himself straightening up only to stop mere inches from Emily. They stared at eachother for e moment, neither willing to move. The snow feel silently all around them, more little gems falling all around Emily, on her dress in her hair, and on her soft blue face. But their moment was interrupted by the clock ringing 11 o cloak. They both broke their stare to look towards the clock.

"It's pretty late, we should be going" Jack said as he pulled away and skated towards the edge of the lake. Emily looked slightly disappointed and skated towards Jack. He sensed her disappointment, "Well we can't stay forever." She looked at him and gave a small smile as she proceeded to remove her skates and return them. Jack did the same and with that they headed back to the Halloween tree.

Emily looked to Jack as she walked, smiling as the while. She opened her mouth then closed it, opened it again and just help it open. Jack looked to her smiling slightly, " What is it Emily?" He ask curiously. Emily closed her mouth looking down at the snow then back at jack with a loving smile, "I really enjoyed this day with you Jack." He smiled at her "Yeah it's been a fun evening" He broke their gaze and walked towards the door opening it for Emily and as she jumped in and headed back towards his town, he wondered what he was jumping into and if he should be ashamed.


End file.
